Anniversary
by Spiny97
Summary: It's the anniversary for when Ruby and Sapphire first met, and Sapphire has NO idea what's going on before she finds out Ruby is doing something special for her...contains FranticShipping, the most canon Manga Ship there is :D


**Anniversary**

**FranticShipping**

She sighed angrily. She hated modelling Ruby's dresses. She felt like throwing him a punch as he fiddled away from behind her, sewing up several stitches. They were in her room, and the only lighting was her bedside lamp and the moonlight that poured like molten silver from the window.

"You know that as soon as you stop I'm gonna throw you out of that window…" She snarled, squirming as the Boy behind her stitched lace on her skirt. She heard Ruby sigh from behind her.

"Sapph, you would have done that a long time ago if you really meant that." Came the inevitable retort. The worst part about it was true, She would have had she actually wanted to kill him, but of course that was the last thing She wanted to do. Sapphires face was the colour of Ruby's name as he tugged away at her frilly skirt. She's had a crush on Ruby since they first met, which was when they were younger than they could remember. Her thoughts were shattered by a sharp pain in her bottom.

"Ouch! R-Ruby! Watch where your putting t-that thing!" She said, trying not to squirm too much and turn around, otherwise she'd show Ruby a shade of red on her face not thought possible by science, and still going deeper by the second. Ruby quickly tugged at the thread, pulling the needle out and causing her to wince again.

"Whoops...sorry Sapphire..." He apologized quickly, fearing for his face.

Reluctantly, Sapphire stopped and continued standing as still as possible whilst Ruby continued sewing fabric together and measuring sizes with a tape measure. After another minute or so, Ruby stopped, put his hands on Sapphire's shoulders (causing her to blush even more) and pushed her towards the mirror in the corner of her bedroom.

_'ugh...'_ She thought. _'It's just going to be another girly, sissy mess with pink frills and a bow or something...'_. She came to the mirror with closed eyes, expecting to open them and empty the contents of her stomach. She did open her eyes, and stood still in shock.

"Whadda'ya think? Like it?" Ruby said triumphantly. Sapphire could only gawp at her reflection. The dress actually _did _look nice, beautiful in fact. She turned to her sides, catching what the dress looked like from every angle. It was a comfortable silk evening gown. The colour of the dress matched her name: A stunning shade of dazzling Sapphire. The Skirt was no longer a frilly mess, it was an elegant river of well sewn fabric that flowed from her waist to her ankles, held by a ribbon belt, a darker shade of the rest of the dress's colour. It came up to above her bosom, then circled her neck and hanging by her shoulders on Lace straps. The whole thing glittered and shone, despite having no sparkles or glitter thrown on it anywhere. It made her glow radiantly in the moonlight emanating from the window..

Several minutes went by of Sapphire just looking at the mirror, watching the reflection of both the dress and the boy who made it. He stared at her with a look in his eye, Sapphire could tell it was some kind of mix between hopefulness and...attraction? No...h-he couldn't...

At the end, Ruby's awed smile faded into a frown, and he turned away from her.

"Don't tell me, it's just another pointless waste of time like the rest of them...I-I'm sorry, you can take it off..." He sighed disappointedly before Sapphire turned back to him, prying her image from the mirror and grabbing his arm. She blushed a little at her own action.

"Ruby...It's...It's beautiful. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on...and I love it..." She whispered.

He turned and looked at her again. His frown dissipated into a small grin again.

"Really? You really like it?" He asked her like a 5-year old showing their parents a drawing. She smiled too.

"Really. It's wonderful."

Sapphire didn't know where this sudden burst of empathy had come from. She normally hated his dresses, they were always so girly and prissy. Maybe something about this dress just clicked to her...

There was silence for several moments. Both looked into each others opposite coloured eyes. She still had a hold on his arm. The silence was broken by a sudden glint in Ruby's eye.

"Oh! I nearly forgot! Hang on..." He told her before diving into his rucksack which he had placed on the bed. Sapphire glanced him awkwardly as he reemerged holding a small blue box. He approached her and then opened it revealing a necklace. Sapphire was shocked.

"W-Whats this for?!" She demmanded.

"Didn't you know? It's our anniversary!" He sang back to her.

"...Our WHAT?!" Her eyes widened.

"Y'know! Our Anniversary! Since the day we met! Remember?" He tried to jog her memory, but she still seemed completely vacant.

"Our...Anniversary?" She stuttered, blushing slightly though not as much as before. Something about the word made her think that ruby was going to go down on one knee and pop the question, and that thought made her blush even more.

"Yes! Here, try it on!" Ruby egged on with renewed enthusiasm. He unclipped it, placed it around her neck and then re clipped it. He stepped back, and his eyes sparkled.

"It goes WONDERFULLY with your dress!" He sang again.

Sapphire caught the Necklace in her hand and looked at it. At first glance it was definitely a purple gemstone, like an Amethyst or Onyx, but on closer inspection, Sapphire found the golden object to be infused with _two_ Gems, a Ruby _and_ a Sapphire, put next to eachother to form a heart shape. As it glistened in her sight, She could only stare at awe in it's beauty.

"You like it?" He questioned.

"I...I...I-I love it! It's beautiful!" She yelped in a happy, joyous tone. She pounced on him, nearly tackling him to the ground as she gave him the biggest, tightest hug she has ever given anyone in her life. Ruby staggered back, nearly choking on her embrace, but he smiled and hugged her back, although a bit lighter.

"...Thank you...Ruby" She whispered in his ear.

After another 10 seconds of her killer hug, Ruby eventually pulled himself away from her. He moved for the door, plucking up his rucksack and straightening his hat. Just as his hand reached for the doorknob, Sapphire grabbed his arm again. They both blushed, him a little more than Sapphire.

"Wait! I forgot to give you _my_ Anniversary present..." She told him. He turned to her.

"You remembered too? Oh great! What did you get-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence when Sapphire pounced again, pressing her lips against his lightly and Innocently. They were warm and gave him a fuzzy feeling that shot from his mouth all the way down his body. He stared at her, completely lovestruck. Their blushes had both turned a deep shade of scarlet as she pulled away after 5 seconds that seemed like an eternity.

"-me" Ruby exclaimed, finishing his sentence. His expression was calm, yet ecstatic at the same time. Sapphire gave a playful giggle.

"Sapphire...I-I-" he stuttered.

"No need to explain, I've been feeling the same way." She cut him off, fluttering her eyelashes. Ruby's small smile expanded into a large grin. He turned the doorknob and passed through into the corridor leading to the front door. Sapphire was about to shut the door of her room when suddenly she remembered something.

"Ruby!"

"What?"

"What's the dress for? It's not like I need new clothes, and it's not my birthday or anything..."

"Well, you'd want to look nice for our first date tomorrow, wouldn't you? No matter how Wild you are..."

And then he closed the Front door behind him. Sapphire's eyes went wider than dinner plates and her skin burst into a fiery sensation that rocked her to her core. She smiled as she closed her eyes, collapsing onto the bed in excited ecstasy. She couldn't _wait_ for tomorrow...


End file.
